How the Badger ate the Hawk
by CSIvHP11
Summary: I couldnt think of another title, but in a way it does make sense, its about a kit in Thunderclan, Hawkkit, growing up, placed after even The Power of Three
1. Thunderclan

Clan allegiances-

Thunderclan-

Leader- Firestar – Ginger tom with flame colored pelt

Deputy- Brambleclaw—dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Medicine cat- Leafpool—light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice- Tanglepaw

Warriors-

Cloudtail—long-haired white tom

Apprenice- Rockpaw

Stormfur—dark gray tom with amber eyes

Brackenfur—golden brown tabby tom

Thornclaw—golden brown tabby tom

Brightheart—white she-cat with ginger patches

Squirrleflight—dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Spiderleg—long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly, and amber eyes

Whitewing—white she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice- Rainpaw

Birchfall—light brown tabby tom

Berryclaw—cream-colored tom

Mousenose—gray and white tom

Cinderfur—gray tabby she-cat

Poppyface—tortoiseshell she-cat

Lionpelt—

Hollyears—

Apprentice- Goldenpaw

Jaywind—

Apprentice- Windpaw

Iceeyes—

Foxheart--

Apprentices-

Windpaw—small black she-cat with white stripes and dark blue eyes

Rainpaw—large blue-grey tom with pale orange spots on the back, tail, paws, and face, and light blue eyes

Rockpaw—stone grey muscular tom with green eyes

Goldenpaw—pale ginger she-cat with white underbelly

Tanglepaw—dark calico tom

Queens-

Honeypelt—light brown tabby she-cat, mother of Jaywinds kits: Swiftkit, Dawnkit, Hawkkit, Fuzzykit, and Skykit

Sorreltail—tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes, mither of Brackenfurs kits: Redkit, and Runningkit

Hazeltail—small gray and white she-cat

Elders-

Dustpelt—Dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm—pale ginger she-cat

Kits-

Swiftkit- all black tom with green eyes

Dawnkit- grey she-cat whose fur gets lighter as it goes down the body

Hawkkit- all brown she-cat with amber eyes

Fuzzykit- pale gray tom with darker gray markings around the eyes, claws, and tip of the tail, and blue eyes

Skykit- beautiful calico she-cat wih gray eyes

Redkit- rusty red colored tom with amber eyes

Runningkit- pale orange and white tabby she-cat with amber eyes


	2. A story and a ceremony

**I am finally starting this story; it is all from Hawkkits point of view, so don't even ask. Well, I don't own Warriors, only the wonderful ladies known as Erin Hunter do. I do however own the new kits, and apprentices, seeing as this is about a year after ****The Sight**** and all the old kits are now apprentices.**

**I also have to say that Tanglepaw is not calico, he is a tabby, my mistake.**

"_So you want to know my story, well, it all started when I was your age, just a small kit, dreaming of becoming the greatest worrier of the time."_

"Hawkkit, Fuzzykit, Swiftkit, leave your sisters alone" my mother, Honeypelt, said. I quickly stopped poking Skykit, trying to wake her up. I looked over at my brothers; they had stopped poking Dawnkit, and walked out of the nursery. I quickly followed. When I felt the sun warm my pelt, Swiftkit landed on me from above. I rolled over and batted him away with my hind paws. As soon as his weight had left me, I felt my sisters run into me from behind.

"You know Hawkkit, you probraly shouldn't stand in the entrance of the nursery" Skykit said.

"I know, I just haven't moved yet" I replied, immediately.

"Anyway, Honeypelt said we can go see Sandstorm and Dustpelt for a story," Dawnkit said excitedly. We ran of towards the elders' den when we heard Honeypelt behind us.

"Make sure you take them some fresh kill" she called out. Swiftkit, being the fastest, ran to the fresh kill pile and grabbed two mice. We rushed of again when he got back.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"I smell mouse" Sandstorms voice came from the elders den. We walked inside and Swiftkit dropped one mouse in front of Sandstorm, the other by Dustpelt.

"We were hoping you would tell us a story. Will you? Please" Dawnkit asked them.

"Of course we will," Dustpelt answered. He looked over at Sandstorm; they nodded in silent agreement.

"Have you heard the story of how Firestar joined the clan?" Sandstorm asked us. We all shook our heads.

"You mean he wasn't always a clan cat?" I asked, we all knew about how he always got into trouble then saved all four clans, but this was new.

"No, he was born a kittypet" Dustpelt answered.

"He was, wow, so what happened?" we all said at once.

"It was when we lived in the forest, Thunderclan was bordered on one side by Shadowclan, another by Windclan, the third by Riverclan, and the last and biggest border by a twoleg place. Firestar, I think his kittypet name was Ruby, do you remember Dustpelt?" Sandstorm asked her friend.

"It was Rusty," he replied, bending down to take a bite of his mouse.

"That's right, well he lived whit a pair of twolegs. One day he wondered into our territory. While he was there Greystripe, Then Greypaw, found and attacked him. Firestar turned and ran, then realized how useless it was, so he turned around and stood his ground. They fought for a few moments, then they became the best of friends. While they were talking Bluestar, and Lionheart walked out of some bushes, they talked, and after talking Bluestar saw the potential in Firestar, and offered to let him join the clan, he returned the next sunhigh to join, Lionheart and Whitestorm took him to the camp. When they got to the camp Bluestar held a ceremony for him. Many cats objected him joining the clan, but only one cat really spoke out, Longtail. Firestar was just sitting there when he suddenly attacked Longtail. They fought in the middle of the camp, until Longtail grabbed his collar with his teeth. Firestar struggled to get free, finally his collar snapped and Bluestar took it as a sign that Starclan agreed with him joining the camp. Just then Ravenpaw ran in the camp, but you already know that story," Sandstorm finished, finally starting her mouse.

"Was he really a kittypet?" Skykit wondered.

"Yes, why do you think you have that pattern on your fur, when no other cat in the forest does" Dustpelt replied, licking the rest of the mouse from his lips.

"Why," she asked.

"It's because normally only kittypets have that pattern."

"Did you really know Bluestar?" Dawnkit asked, awed.

"Yes" Dustpelt replied.

"What was she like?" Fuzzykit wondered.

"She was proud and loyal, like no other cat" Sandstorm told him, her mouse finished.

"What did she look like?" I asked.

"Her fur was a blue-gray, like Rainpaws, except without the red spots, of course," Dustpelt told me. Skykit was about to ask another question when Firestars voice rang through the camp.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath high ledge for a clan meeting." When his voice died down Honeypelt poked her head into the den.

"You five need to go to the nursery, Sandstorm, Dustpelt, it's a warrior ceremony for some of the apprentices" she said, Sandstorm, and Dustpelt got up and walked into the clearing. Honeypelt nudged us to the nursery. When we got there, she slipped inside, and came back out with Hazletail, and Sorreltail. I walked in, then back to the entrance, to watch the ceremony, my siblings, as well as Redkit and Runningkit followed.

The entire clan was gathered beneath the high ledge. When every cat was there the apprentices came out of their den with their mentors. Rockpaw came first, with Cloudtail, then Goldenpaw with Hollyears, finally Windpaw with Jaywind. After that I really wasn't paying any attention to the ceremony. I was more focused on a spot in the air. A hawk was soaring above the camp. As I watched it, a badger fell from the sky, and after a small struggle, devoured the hawk. I heard a voice in my head that I did not recognize.

"Remember Hawkkit, no matter how hard the hawk fights, the Badger eats the hawk," it said. I was about to say something when the clans' yells brought me back to the present.

"Rockclaw! Goldenwhisker! Windshadow!" they repeated it as the new warriors walked to sit in the middle of the camp for their vigil. I saw Cloudtail and Brightheart join Sandstorm and Dustpelt, they welcomed them, as they walked back to the elders den. They had been mentioning of retiring when Rockclaw became a warrior, so it really didn't surprise me. Honeypelt came back to the nursery, and we slept for the night.


	3. Apprentices and mentors

**This is the next chapter. I don't own it as you all know, so don't bother asking.**

Four dawns later my siblings and me was getting ready for our apprentice ceremony. Honeypelt came in, and Firestars voice disrupted my thoughts.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their prey gather beneath high ledge for a clan meeting." I looked out and saw the entire clan crowding together, a few sneaking glances at the nursery. When the noise settled down Firestar continued, "This sunhigh, we gather together to name five new apprentices. Come forward."

Honeypelt nudged us forward, and we walked out. I looked around as I walked, I wondered which cat was going to train me, maybe one of the senior warriors, who traveled through the distant mountains from the forest, or maybe one of the warriors who have only known this territory, either way I can't wait.

"From this day forward, until he has earned his warrior name, this apprentice will be called Swiftpaw. Lionpelt, you are ready for your first apprentice. You will begin Swiftpaws training. You had a great mentor in Ashfur, and I expect you to pass all that ha taught you onto Swiftpaw." When Firestar finished talking Lionpelt stepped forward and touched with Swiftpaw. They walked over to the rest of the apprentices. I looked back up when Firestar started to speak again.

"This apprentice will be known as Dawnpaw. Thornclaw, you are an experienced warrior, and are ready for your last apprentice. I expect you to pass on Mousefurs teachings one last time." The two cats touched noises, and Firestar continued.

"This apprentice will be called Hawkpaw" I felt the skin under my fur blush as I walked up to Firestar. "Spiderleg, you are ready for your next apprentice, you also were mentored by Mousefur, and you to are expected to pass on her teachings," Spiderleg bent down, and we touched noses, we then walked over to the other apprentices.

"This apprentice will be known as Fuzzypaw, Birchfall, you are ready for your first apprentice, you learnt a while back from Ashfur, and you are expected to teach your apprentice all he taught you." They touched noses, and it was.

This apprentice will be called Skypaw, Mousenose; you are also ready for your first apprentice. You were taught by Spiderleg, and I expect you to pass on all he knew onto your apprentice" they touched noses, and the entire clan chanted our new names. Spiderleg turned to me and started to talk.

"We will begin tomorrow by seeing the territory, for now, you should get to know the other apprentices a little better," he walked of to join a hunting patrol, as I walked to see the apprentice den.


End file.
